bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloner Monkey
The Cloner Monkey is a new tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. Tower Description A tower that shoots energy blasts at Bloons, and clones itself to make its blast more effective. Stats (0-0-0) * Has the range of a 0-0-1 Dart Monkey. * Blasts have 2 pierce and pop Lead, but not Purple. * Can't detect Camo. * Clones disappear after about 10 seconds. * Base cost: $700 * Shoots energy blasts at a moderate speed, creates a new clone every 4 seconds. * Category: Magic Upgrades Top Path # Faster Cloning - Creates clones about 15% faster. - $350 # Even Faster Cloning - Creates clones an additional 10% faster. - $300 # Creator Clones - Clones are capable of creating Clones. - $1200 # Efficient Cloning Techniques - The original Cloner creates 3 Clones at a time, and does so about 10% faster. Additionally, its Clones clone themselves about 5% faster as well. - $8000 # Cloneception - Clones created by other Clones can create Clones themselves. This can't be done by the 5th generation of Clones, however. (The first generation of Clones would be the ones created by the original Cloner, the second generation would be Clones made by those Clones, and so on) - $12500 Middle Path # Focused Energy - Blasts of energy have 4 pierce each. - $250 # Bigger Blasts - Blasts pop 2 layers per shot, and are bigger. - $550 # Splitting Shots - Blasts split in a plus formation when they strike a Bloon. - $1050 # Mega Force Blast - Mega Blast Ability: Shoots a large energy ball that does major damage to all Bloons in its path. Shoots in the direction of the biggest Bloon on screen, moves really slowly (about the same speed as Druid's Ball Lightning). Has a 45 second cooldown. - $9500 # Giga Force Blast - All shots from the tower do x4 damage. Giga Blast Ability: The Clones work together with the Cloner to create a solid beam of destruction that lasts for about 5 seconds, with roughly 50 damage per second. Still has a 45 second cooldown. - $16000 Bottom Path # Longer Lasting Clones - Clones last about 3 seconds longer than normal. - $300 # Enchanted Eyes - Cloner and the Clones it creates can see Camo. In addition, the Cloner has longer range. - $400 # Stopper Clones - Clones will spawn on the track, directly in the way of Bloons. They will still shoot energy blasts, and pop Bloons that hit them, but when enough Bloons hit a Clone it will die. Clones last much longer (roughly 15 seconds) than usual as well. - $1250 # Volatile Clones - Clones explode when they are hit enough, or when they would normally despawn. The explosion is roughly the same size as the Really Big Bombs, and pops 5 layers off of affected Bloons. - $4800 # Huge Clones - Clones are about twice as big, and can take about three times as many Bloons before exploding. Their shots do 5 layers of damage, and the explosion created on death is even bigger (x1.5) and pops 10 layers off of Bloons. - $18500 Ability Dialogue Mega Force Blast - "Mega Blast... activate!" Giga Force Blast - "Kamehameha!" Strengths * Relatively cheap * Pops Lead without upgrades * Pops Camo relatively early * Clones work together with Cloner to make its power much greater * Mega/Giga Force Blast does pretty good MOAB damage Weaknesses * Only upgrades that can pop Purple are Volatile and Huge Clone's explosions. * Not that great late-game * Pierce isn't too high, usually counteracted by having more Clones * Bottom path may seem like a really cheap Spiked Mines, but due to the fact that the Cloner doesn't spawn Clones anywhere near as fast as the Spiked Factory shoots Road Spikes, it's not as great as it sounds. Trivia * Creator got the idea for this tower based off of some stick fight animations. * While tower is similar to Engineer, it focuses more on Clones as opposed to general inventions. * This tower was originally made for BTDX, but here it was adapted to make it theoretically possible in BTD6. * The dialogue for the Giga Force Blast ability is a reference to Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers